


Transformation

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day, The Network
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Network is not Green Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alterself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becoming sin.

Billie stares at himself in the mirror, wondering just who that is looking back at him. The eyes are the same, peeking through rough slits in striped yarn, but that’s where familiarity ends.

Grinning back at him is a specter, the devil himself come to earth. He doesn't feel terribly uncomfortable with his alterself, but he isn't sure he could trust him either.

Slim, strong arms wrap their way around his hips, trailing in the red leathery fabric, making him tense.

"Lovely." A smooth voice in his ear. Svengali.

At least Mike and Tré are going through this with him.


	2. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken in.

"Where are Mike and Billie?"

Tré's back hit the wall hard, his neck snapping back enough so that his head bounced off the unyielding wood. He slid down the rough surface with a groan, blood trailing over his lips.

Silence other than the ringing in his ears surrounded him, before the sharp click of boots on concrete broke through. He held his breath and closed his eyes. It wasn't over.

"You will do as you are told."

When Tré opened his eyes again Svengali was gone, his only companion a colorful mask that glittered up from the floor.

His prison.


End file.
